


Double the Pleasure, Triple the Fun

by second_hand_heaven



Category: DCU
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Rimming, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 10:51:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14789123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/second_hand_heaven/pseuds/second_hand_heaven
Summary: "“What do you call a sixty-nine with three people?” Clark asks, as they’re sitting in the den one evening. His fingers hover over the keys of his laptop, the sound of his rhythmic typing lost.Bruce nearly spits out his tea."Just some gratuitous oral sex with the trinity to celebrate the 69th Diana/Clark/Bruce fic here on AO3.





	Double the Pleasure, Triple the Fun

**Author's Note:**

> (Two Heads are Better Than One -Power Tool (From “Bill and Ted’s Excellent Adventure”))
> 
> The Superwonderbat tag has reached 69 fics! Enjoy!

 

“What do you call a sixty-nine with three people?” Clark asks, as they’re sitting in the den one evening. His fingers hover over the keys of his laptop, the sound of his rhythmic typing lost. 

Bruce nearly spits out his tea. 

“A good time?” Diana ventures, not bothering to look up from her book. She’s lounging across the couch, her feet resting in Clark's lap.

There's a blush creeping upward from the collar of Clark's shirt. “No, well yes. But there’s a proper name for it. It’s on the tip of my tongue.” Bruce knows exactly where he’d like the tip of Clark’s tongue, but he keeps his mouth firmly shut. 

Diana's book shuts. “What are you writing, Clark?” she asks, leaning in Clark's direction. “Perhaps it is your memoirs?” The neckline of her shirt dips lower with the movement. Bruce sits back in his armchair and admires the view.

“No, it’s uhh, an article.” Clark fiddles with the arm of his glasses, a tic that gives him away. 

“If you say so, my love.” Diana's amused disbelief is evident in her voice. 

“A daisy chain,” Bruce says, the memory coming back to him, “it’s called a daisy chain.”

“That’s it!” Clark exclaims, typing the final words. He sets his laptop aside and floats over to Bruce, pecking Bruce’s cheek. “Thank you,” he beams, and Bruce melts a little bit under his praise. 

“You know,” Diana says, her voice an octave deeper, “we should make a daisy chain of our own.”

“I don't see why not,” Clark grins and starts unbuttoning his shirt. “You have the best ideas.”

He tugs Bruce up from his arm chair and untucks Bruce's shirt. His clothes are off in a whirl of movement, but he can't bring himself to admonish Clark for it, especially with the man equally naked before him. He pulls Clark down for a filthy kiss before he moves over to where Diana is laid out on the couch. 

He hitches up Diana's skirt, peeling her underwear down her hips and off her legs. He flings the fabric behind him, hitting Clark squarely in the chest with them. Calculating, Bruce tries to figure out the best way to go about this.  “Wouldn't this be easier on the bed?”

“But where’s the fun in that?” Diana grins, and Bruce can’t really bring himself to argue, not with the way she’s drawing him closer between her spread thighs. 

Clark hovers above them, his hands trailing down Bruce’s marred back. He helps position them in a way so that he can bridge the gap in the chain. Bruce ends up straddling Diana's waist, his back to her. Diana's head hangs off the edge of the couch, mouth open and waiting. 

Clark sinks to his knees beside the couch, floating around just the right height. “A little closer, my love,” Diana purrs, reaching out for Clark’s cock and guiding him to her awaiting mouth. 

Strong hands slide down Bruce’s back, cupping the the globes of his ass. Bruce rocks back against the touch. One hand holds his cheeks wide, while another snakes down to grasp Bruce's growing erection. The dry skin of Clark's palm gives a delicious friction, bringing him to hardness. There’s hot breath against his hole, and then Clark’s tongue is right where Bruce wants it. He moans against Diana, face rocking forward against her. His thumb circles her clit, tantalisingly slow, before trailing down to her core. 

They rock together in an odd rhythm of pleasure that somehow works for the three of them. He can’t see either of their faces, which kind of goes with the territory, but their pleasure is evident- and audible. Very audible. A perpetual wetness, the slick slide of skin against skin, and the moans, those pretty little choked off sounds… His lovers’ moans stoke the flames within him. It's a spiral of pleasure, winding tighter and tighter around the three of them, faster and faster until-

Clark groans, climax roaring through him. The vibrations send Bruce off the edge. Bruce's hips stutter as he coats Clark’s hand and stains the throw rug beneath him. He’ll get Clark to incinerate it later, he thinks dazedly. He takes a breath before returning to Diana, building her up until she falls apart on his tongue.  Bruce pants against her thigh, catching his breath. He’s not going to be able to enter the den for a week without conjuring the thought of what happened tonight, but at present he can't bring himself to mind. 

They're a pile of limbs tangled upon the couch, silent for a while before Diana speaks up. “Clark? What were you writing?”

“Erotica,” Bruce answers for him, “he's writing an erotic novel.” Bruce doesn't have to look to know that Clark's cheeks are flushing brightly. 

“Do you by any chance need to research any more positions?” The smirk in her voice is painfully obvious. 

Bruce groans and buries his face in Diana's thigh.

 

_ FIN _

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! Comments and Kudos are always welcome!
> 
> Feel free to come chat with me at my [main tumblr](http://second-hand-heaven.tumblr.com/) or at my [nsfw sideblog](http://second-hand-hell.tumblr.com/)
> 
> -Nova xx


End file.
